Arc 1 Episode 5: Deals With The Devil
Participants Nevaeh JUHkbdh.jpg Salvator Mundi SalVator.jpg On To The Next One Nevaeh would listen as the report came over that the mission was accomplished. Her gut wrenched but she had bigger fish to fry… Much, much bigger. She would hit a few buttons on her handle bars and her headset would patch into the nearest office Salvator would be at today. Nevaeh was on a bigger mission since she was done with her torture. It had been a long time since she had brought someone to death and fixed it. She missed it, terribly. Kicking her bike into speeds that were not within the law, she would zip between cars on the street and disappear down an alley circuit that would lead her to her Boss. Cops gave up in this part of town, especially when they couldn’t fit into the small places a biker could. The main reason Nevaeh did not drive a car or van unless she absolutely had too. That and she loved the speed. The wind rushing through her blood red hair, caressing her skin and making her feel alive as she realized how fast she was vaulting through space. It would shortly come to an end as she drove into the garage at a screeching halt and would leap off her bike as it slowed and held still. Neveah would fix her hair and straighten her clothes before walking into the main building complex. Quickly finding a runner, she would ask him to schedule a meeting with Sal for her, telling him that it was important. Nevaeh didn’t expect to be answered quickly so she would head into the ‘waiting’ room which was just random pieces of furniture scattered around a room. Settling herself down on a single hard wood chair, she would begin to wait patiently. Sal might keep her waiting for days, and she realized this but none the less she would sit for as long as she could, if she had to take her shift tonight, she would go to work and come back in the morning. But something told Nevaeh that she wouldn’t be waiting for long, unless he was busy. And she hoped he wasn’t, the slim woman wasn’t ready to help torture another victim for him, or in his presence… It was part of the reason why she was the only woman allowed her own places, without cameras or mics but she had guards at every turn. Irritating but worth it.‏ -Up in his office now, Salvator Mundi sits behind a large wooden desk with papers and files all across it. Not in his regular combat attire, his mask hands on a post near the forward left edge of the desk. This reveals his entire face to anyone who comes into his office. Sal Face.jpg Scars riddle his face, being self inflicted to create the “Demon’s head” across his forehead and eyes as he likes to call it. One scar does stand out from out of the norm. Going down his bottom lip is a huge scar that had been his only injury to his face received in physical combat. This scar had been what Slade was talking about when he told Nevaeh to ask Sal about his skill. This scar came from the night of Melina’s murder where Slade attacked Salvator. To this day, the origins of that scar remains a mystery to people outside of Slade and Salvator. It would ruin the impression that Salvator creates as an intimidation factor. This is partly why Salvator always wears his mask in public. So no one can see that he is indeed human and that he can indeed be injured. While sitting in his desk, his top button and zipper of his pants are not connected together. Sprung out, his fully erect cock is out in the open behind his desk. Also down there is a beautiful barely legal slave of Salvator’s. Fully naked, this young fair skinned blonde haired girl goes to town on his large shaft like a lost dog. Using her tongue to make every part of his cock wet; using her mouth to fill all of Sal’s desires. Wrapped around her neck is a heavy dog collar connected to a chain of iron that is her leash. The end of course being kept in Salvator’s right hand. While all this is happening, one of Sal’s advisors stands in front of the desk; not able to see the blowjob as it is happening. The advisor tosses a small drawing onto his desk, continuing the meeting in progress. Vigilante.png -“This guy, he keeps causing problems for us.”- Sal reaches over and with his left hand he picks up the picture so he can further analyze what he is looking at. While this is happening, the female begins to stick one of his balls into her mouth, sucking on it until is makes a *POP* sound right out of her mouth. Sal looks back up towards his advisor-“What is this? Didn’t we catch the vigilante already? Nevaeh has him now…”- The advisor shakes his head-“This is a different guy…He isn’t like the other vigilante who doesn’t kill people…This guy, he has no problem with it. And that is making it harder to find anything about him…He kills our guys before they can even call for any backup…”- Salvator begins to rub his chin with his left hand after dropping the picture.-“These wannabe heroes…They are starting to bug me…AT first it seemed funny…now they are getting in my business…”- The Advisor nods his head in agreement-“What do you suppose we do, Sal?”- Salvator then takes a deep breath in while the female begins to deepthroat his cock, gagging the instant she tries to fit all of his cock inside of her mouth.-“Heroes need Villains…So let’s go give them something to fight…”- And at that moment, one of Salvator’s assistance’s voices appears through his desk intercom.-“Sal, Nevaeh is here to see you. Should I send her in?”- Looking over to his Advisor, Sal waves him out of the office-“We will continue this later…”- After he leaves the room, the assistant would make their way over to the waiting room where Nevaeh is and say-“He will see you now…Don’t try to piss him off, okay? Great.”- The assistant then walks back to their desk.- Nevaeh would raise a brow at the assistant and roll her eyes. "I've been around the block before." She retorted. Sal's assistants were fleeting and sometimes her own business to take care of. "Just hope /you/ don't piss him off and end up with me." She said in a sing song voice and a sweet smile before shaking her head and walking into Sal's office. She wouldn't be surprised to smell the lust in the room as she headed over to the dusk but she kept her attention neutral so save herself any trouble of having to witness it. "He's been taken care of and disposed." Nevaeh would say with a shrug of her shoulders, not bothering to show any emotion towards it. "But that's not why I am here. I have a proposal that would help the both of us and maybe take out some opposing forces.” Nevaeh would reach into the bag slung over her shoulder and pull out a vanilla folder, paper clipped to the top was application to one of Price City’s best hospitals in the high end of town were most of the officials and rich would work or go to get treated. Nevaeh gave a small shrug, she wasn’t sure if Sal would let her but he knew when he stole her that she was going through advanced medical training, part of the reason she was such a good torturer. She knew how the body worked. "I could pose as a doctor that’s been broadening her skills in Russia for the past six or seven years. A little make up and a wig or two and I could blend in normally. This would help keep tabs on all of the stuffy bastards on that end of town, while giving me access to their medical records and a long list of drugs. It would increase your revenue and I know for a fact that Haven Hospital has drugs we can’t easily get because of the testing lab that everyone knows they have but they continue to deny.” Once Nevaeh was done pitching the idea she would lower clasp her hands behind her back and wait for an answer from Sal. She was nervous but only an increased heart rate would be her symptom. He always made her nervous when she had to ask for things, which she rarely did. But this was something she wanted badly enough to ask for him. She could be a doctor like she had dreamed, and make him money and wrack up his death tolls. Plus she would be able to get him more drugs.‏ -When Nevaeh begins to walk into the office, Salvator does not have the woman sucking his cock stop for her. She continues to go down on him while the young female walks into the room. Salvator had not been one to show any remorse for his actions that he takes in his business. And Nevaeh’s presence here was not going to be a moment where he changes his actions. When she begins to say that she had taken care of and disposed of Slade, Salvator narrows his eyes at her. His bright green iris glare into her eyes while he then says-“That is surprising…I would have figured you to keep the poor bastard as a toy…Seeing as his personality is something different than you are used too…”- Salvator beings to hum a bit in thought, lifting his right hand up to have his fings rub against his chin. Nevaeh would be able to see the long chain in Salvator’s hand while he is in his thought. Salvator didn’t anticipate Nevaeh getting rid of Slade so soon. This seems quite odd to him. But before anything else can continue in about that conversation, Nevaeh pulls out a folder related to Haven Hospital. A hospital on the high end side of life, having one of the best facilities in all of Price City. Only second to Takehashi Hospitals over in The Tips. Salvator listens and thinks about what she is asking for exactly. This is something that even The Sons of Darkness have never gone into. But Salvator can see how this can be a big revenue for them in all kinds of fields of the city. If they slowly took control of the medical system in The Gates from the inside-out, they could cripple everyone who lives in The Gates. They could take full control of The Gates and Salvator could become stronger than any leader in the history of Price City. But there is one issue. One of the rules placed by Salvator himself is the threat of people taking other people’s turf. And it just so happens, Medical is under the protection of The Reapers. And though Salvator could easily take their leader in a hand to hand fight; he knows that Grim is smarter. And it is the reason why even though he doesn’t participate in the Night of Champions, he still remains a power in this city. His intellect makes him an intimidating opponent. And Nevaeh should know that. Sal takes in a deep breath of air again while saying-“If you were to do this…it would be complete undercover black ops style…You can’t have backup or any connection with The Sons while you do this…You would be in the turf of The Reapers and like us…They don’t take kindly to Sons being in their turf. If you fail…an entire war could break out and they would surely kill you…You are a high level member of our gang, they wouldn’t hesitate in putting you in a box.”- Salvator slowly begins to stand up, revealing his erect cock to her while his hands begin to shove it all back inside of his pants. His slave zips his pants while he begins to walk over to Nevaeh. Pulling on the leash, the slave slowly crawls on all fours beside him. If Neveah were to face him, Salvator slowly raises up his left arm to cup her soft cheek with his rough hand. Speaking in a soft tone-“I don’t know what I would do to them if they took my favorite torturer from me…”- Seeing him touch another female, his slave slowly rests on the floor like a tamed animal that is jealous when their owner plays with another pet.-“I don’t know if I can willingly send you into The Underworld like that.”- Calling it The Underworld because of it being in Reaper territory.-“I will need to know more than just what you are telling me, Nev.”- And with that, he waits to see what else she has on the subject before continuing with the conversation.- Nevaeh would chuckle a little as he spoke about how she would have enjoyed keeping Slade around for a longer time period. It was true, she did enjoy him and messing with his head but she just didn’t feel like dealing with him for longer than necessary. “He was entertaining and I enjoyed playing with him.” She would nod her head in agreement softly. “But being useful is more important than my own pleasure and if I’m preoccupied with him then I can’t be useful for you, Salvator.” She would speak softly, her hands clasping a little tighter. Her eyes would see the chain but it only proved what she had smelt walking into the room and her jealousy would spike in the bit of her stomach but not for the chain. No she didn’t want to be his pet, she wanted to be his. Not a disposable toy but his lover, even if he still played with other women. As he spoke about sending her into Reaper Territory she would nod her head slowly. Nevaeh was full aware of the danger that she was putting herself in and the chance of failing but she knew that she was the only one who could do this. As he stood up she would keep her focus on his face, not daring to stare at his cock as he put it away and the young girl zipped him up. She was surprised as he came over to her though she would stand tall and face him, even though he was huge compared to her small body and height. As he touched her cheek she would lean into it softly, her eyes closing for a moment as she enjoyed the praise that would swell her heart. Sal didn’t praise her often and to hear those words… It made her feel amazing but she wanted this as much as she wanted him and she wanted to bring him to the height of the world. She wanted to make him happier and more powerful than life could stand. When he asked for the more of her desires she couldn’t help but blush softly as she looked up into his eyes. Her violet orbs would hold his steadily as she didn’t move from his hand. “I want to make you more powerful than you know what to do with, Sal. I know I can do this, you’ve seen the transformations I can make when I’m fully committed to the job I’m doing. I know I could end up in a box if I cross the wrong person or slip out of character just once. And it would hurt having to cut ties to be able to do this but I would do anything to give you the whole city. And this is within my reach, I’m the best with people and medical. I’m probably one of the best doctors in the area, you know this. The best at destroying are the best at creating so it wouldn’t be hard to slip into the position. I have a plan already in mind…” She would take a pause, remembering to breathe as she poured her desires to him. Her eyes held how badly she wanted to make him happy and strong, how much she wanted to make him the ruler of Price City, even at the cost of her life. She was about to continue but her eyes flickered down to the pet at his feet. Nevaeh trusted one person with her life. And that was Sal, everyone else was just cannon fodder used to get the job done and she would not discuss any further details with him in the room. Her teeth would sink into her lower lip a little, but as she had turned her head back up to him, only he would be able to see her sign of silence. To anyone else it would seem like she was waiting for him to ask more questions or give her permission. But Sal would know, he was too smart not to. For now Nevaeh would just be content to look into his eyes.‏ The Horns Begin To Show -It had been a long time before Salvator ever showed general concern for anyone. And throughout this whole conversation, he pays full attention to what she is talking about. He has to admit it, she seemed determined to get this mission. She wanted it with all of her hearts content. But he isnt completely sold on the idea. He needed just a little bit more. He isnt concerned about the plan as much as he is the person who they would send in for it. Looking down at his pet, Sal slowly nods his head in understanding of Neveahs trust issues. Giving a soft dogs whistle he gets the blondes attention. The pet looks up at him awaiting his order.-"wait outside..."-she nods and slowly begins to crawl out of the door. Dropping his chain, both hands come to his use now. His left hand slowly falls from her cheek with him beginning to walk around her. Coming to place both arms on her arms, with his body standing behind her completely, he begins to speak in a whisper-"you are an important piece to my puzzle, Nevaeh."- moving his hips up to the round hill of her ass, she would be able to feel the large bulge of his pants against her ass. His left hand moved up and tugs against her hair to expose the right side of her neck to him. That allows his lips to press against the soft skin of her neck. With his lips coming to contact against her skin, his teeth bite into the skin and gives it a rough tug.-"I have plans for you, Nevaeh..."- his right hand slowly moves down to her belly and he begins to push her body against his bulge so she can feel it poking against her ass.-"I have plans for your body..."- speaking in a soft tone, his large muscular body practically pulls her small frame into him like a man attempting to kidnap her.-"If you were to die...I would lose my investment into you...What can you do for me to show me how well you can get this job done?..."- keeping his hands all across her body and letting his lips move against her skin, he waits to hear a responce from her about the topic at hand.-‏ Nevaeh smiled softly as he whistled and ordered his pet outside, Sal knew her so well. It almost scared her that he knew everything she thought but Nevaeh knew she was a better actress than that. As he moved behind her, her eyes closed to feel his touch better. Her ears perked up as she listened to him speak and would gulp slightly. Her heart started to speed up and she was wondering just how far he was going to pry at her this time. When she felt his bulge against her round, tight ass, Nevaeh would almost gasp in pleasure but she held it in. She didn’t want to seem desperate or overly needy for him. As his hand brushes her hair aside she would instinctively tilt her head so that he had an easy reach to her neck. It was a submissive move, showing how much she trusted him. He had plans for her? She almost didn’t believe that, almost. Her body. That was a little better, she could expect him to want to use her body and not just her talents. His hand on her stomach was a scorching reminder of how close they were and as he pulled her against himself she gasped in pleasure. Her eyes closed tightly and she would fully relax into him. Her hips swaying slightly, grinding her ass into his hard on. She wanted him, and he got to her the way no one else could so she couldn’t help herself right now. Nevaeh shivered as he asked her what she could do and her brain clicked into action and back to the topic. “Mmm… I would do anything you asked me too…” Her tone dropping into a seductive purr for a moment before going back to being somewhat more businesslike. “I’ve already decided to have my tattoos altered, my hair dyed and buy a small apartment on the guise of just getting here from Russia. Contacts are easily bought but violet is a common color for Russian eyes so I won’t worry about it too much. I’ve practiced talking in a different pitch with the accent and carrying myself as a bland woman. I won’t draw outside attention except for to my skills but not my personality. I would cut all ties for however long it took to earn the trust of the company until I could start bringing the supplies in…” She murmured, not really sure what else to tell him. It was a bet whether it would work or not with the Reapers around but Nevaeh was determined. “I will do anything to give you what you want, Sal.” Nevaeh would state finally. Her determination and admiration were clear in her voice. She loved him.‏ -With his touches causing her body to heat up and release those sweet gasps of pleasure, Sal loved to hear a woman give out that tone of voice. Nevaeh is part of Salvators bigger picture, and she doesnt even know it. Her purring as she says she will do whatever he likes, it turns him on. Even when she tries to resist her urges to talk about business, it only makes Sal want to take her even more. He could tell she really wants this and that she would truly do anything to get it. In his own way, he does trust her. She had come a long way from the days when he first stole her away from her life. Thinking about it a little further, Sal comes to nibble on her right earlobe. Then without a moments notice, with his left hand gripped onto her hair still; he slams her face into his desk bending her over in front of him. Her ass would be up in front of him with her head smashed into the desk painfully. With his right hand he comes to smack her tight ass while his bulge rubs against the slit of her covered pussy.-"Now this is the part where I tell you, I give you the permission to do what you want."- his right hand rubs up her ass to her belt and with his fierce strength he rips the fabric of her clothing as if it were nothing. Ripping off her bottoms he throws them to the side to expose her ass and pussy to him. Swinging his right arm down again his hand and her asscheek meet with a loud SMACK. His hand rubs against her ass after the smack while he begins to say-"But you know as well as I do...there is a chance you could betray me in this plan of yours...and if you do...you know what will happen..."- his grip tightens around her ass while his left hand keeps her face smashed into the desk.-"so the price...is your body. Though I could willingly force you to do what i want...here i have a way to get what i want with the satisfaction of you knowing its coming...I know you are a virgin...and you are to keep it that way until I find you worthy for my seed...You will bare my child when the time comes...That sound fair to you?..."-waiting for his responce, he continues to increase the pressure of his grip in both hands until she speaks.-‏ Nevaeh shivered as he nibbled on her ear though she half expected what was coming next when his hand gripped onto her hair hard. She winced at the pain but would not cry out and give him the pleasure of it. She honestly wanted to moan, pain felt good from him. It was the harsh reality that he was not her lover, nor would ever be in any sense that was normal of the way. As he hold her down on the desk and her ass is helpless up in the air, each smack causes a little gasp, finally looking up into his eyes from the corner of hers. As her shorts were ripped from her body and she was exposed to him, Nevaeh was wet and as always clean shaven. Her Celtic knots wrapped around her upper thighs and would be dark in comparison to her lightly colored skin. The loud smack barely even registered in her mind even as the pain stung her skin and rolled up her spine. Her body being pushed into the table with each smack of his muscled hand. His hand print was going to leave a bruise and she welcomed it. Nevaeh welcomed every touch his gave her as she now listened intently to his words. When he told her she had to give him her body, Nevaeh wasn’t surprised. Sal was a primal creature after all and she was beautiful but it seemed a little off place until she heard the rest of his words. Nevaeh did her best to keep focus as the pain swelled her body but also turned her on even more. It was such a weird thing to be attracted too, dominance and pain. Especially when she was used to being a woman in charge of dishing out the pain. She had to keep her virginity until he chose to make her pregnant? Nevaeh smiled softly. “It is completely fair, Sal…” She murmured, holding the pain out of her voice. “My virginity and children for the chance to bring you power over the whole city… I am willing to give it all to you.” Nevaeh’s voice wavered somewhat but it was clearly from more nervousness about the first time. She would let Sal have that much pleasure to know it did intimidate her slightly but she wanted it. She needed this chance. It was all she had to actually do something other than serve drinks and bleed people to death. Nevaeh would fall silent after that, her body relaxed and limp in his grip. She showed him her submission in this way, as if already giving herself to him even though he was going to take it eventually. Nevaeh had questions but knew now was not the time to ask them, Salvator was in charge and would ask her to speak if he wanted it from now on.‏ -Salvator smirks as she gives.into his demands. He could smell her wetness and it only turned him on further to want to take her body. But he knew not to do it now. No. He has plans for Nevaeh and what she is.to his family's future. After she submits to him, his grip is released from her body. Thus allowing her to stand back up on her own accord. Slowly stepping back now, he looks her up and down.-"You will have the resources you need to make this mission possible...and you will have men under you to assist. I want weekly reports on your actions within The Reaper territory...Until I call for you, this will be the last time you see me..."-he then points to the door, allowing her to leave his office. Though she will have to walk out without any shorts on her body, leaving her exposed body to be seen by those outside. Sal is not a kind man for his actions. If she were to do as he points and.exit the room, while she walks away, he whispers to her-"If i come to find that you give your virginity to another man...I will not kill you...I will kill the man slowly and painfully...then keep you as a sex slave...not for me...but for the dirty men of The Slums... men filled with disease covered cocks...for only a penny would be your price...so it be wise not to betray our deal..."- he then turns.back to walk to his chair ready for his next form of business.-‏ Nevaeh would stay on the table for a moment before slowly standing up and cracking her neck slightly. She seemed unfazed though was smiling softly. There was no fear in her body language, and Sal wouldn’t expect it from her. She wasn’t afraid of him, she was too in love to be afraid. When he said this would be the last time they would see each other she would pout but nod. The next time he called her would be the time he would make her his. The thought sent a shiver through her body and she would start to walk out as he motioned her to do so. Nevaeh was used to women walking around naked, it was part of the reason she didn’t care if Slade saw her. Most of the Sons had at one point or another because of something Sal had done or wanted done. When he whispered to her about giving herself away to anyone else, Neveah would nod her head. “I am yours, Salvator.” She whispered softly in response, her words like a purr to tease him until they met again. Nevaeh would walk calmly out of the room, holding the door open for the pet if they were to go back inside but otherwise she would go to her bag and head down the halls to one of the locker rooms. Nevaeh kept clothes scattered for instances like these and she would find a new pair of jean shorts and pull them on before heading out to her bike and heading home. She had a lot of work to do.‏ Category:Arc 1